gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Chrome Diopside
|Friends = * Crystal Gems * Coral (romantic partner) |First Appearance = Survivors (Hyperblend) |Voice Actor = Bryce Papenbrook Christine Ebersole (controlled) |BGColor = #28DE9B }} Chrome Diopside is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by Finemanederby. GemCrust has drawn art of this character as a commission. Appearance Chrome Diopside has a moderately thin build with two arms, a wide chest and waist, and somewhat short legs. His skin is a peachy beige color and he has green eyes, a small nose, and undefined lips. His hair is a light yellow bob with a green accent on his side bang that covers his right eye, which changes between his regenerations. His gemstone is on his right knee and is emerald green in color. Pre-regeneration (debut) He wore a transparent green visor as well as a dark green shirt with a green and mint green star-like design on his right side as well as green fingerless gloves. His pants were dark green with a star cutout at his right knee as well as green socks with cutouts at the toes. Post-regeneration (current) Note: This regeneration is not shown in the character's infobox. As of "Change Your Mind", Chrome Diopside now wears a pale brown long-sleeved vest-jacket with a pink quatrefoil-flower pin on the left side. Under the jacket, he wears a black turtleneck sweater with two large vivid green stripes. He now wears pale green sweatpants with an off-white waist tie, the right pant leg is ripped off above the the knee, showing his gem. He now wears greenish-black combat boots with chartreuse yellow laces. He now wears rounded glasses which retain the color of the visor in his previous regeneration, and his green hair streak is now made up of splotch-like patterns with green dots surrounding the area. Personality TBA Abilities Chrome Diopside possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions *When fused with Moonstone, they form Cornubite. *When fused with Amethyst, they form Dumortierite. *When fused with Coral, they form Scapolite. *When fused with Thorite, they form Pyrite. *When fused with Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), they form Kunzite. **Although Chrome Diopside and Steven have not fused, they would evidently form a Kunzite as well. **These fusions were conceptually named Golden Aura Quartz, before being shortened to Golden Quartz, then changed as of the reveal in "A Single Pale Rose". *When fused with Margaritasite, they form Dimorphite. *When fused with Rose Water Opal, they form Chrysoberyl. *When fused with Celestine, they form Saléeite. *When fused with Emerald, they form Bonamite. *When fused with Dakota, they form the part-human fusion Altaite. **Although Chrome Diopside and Burgundy Sapphire never fused, they would evidently form an Altaite as well. *When fused with Emilia, they form the part-human fusion Bonamite. *When fused with Danny, they form a larger, part-human fusion, Chrome Diopside. *When fused with Claire, they form a part-human fusion Scapolite. *When fused with Arial, they form the part-human fusion Apatite. **Although Chrome Diopside and Teal Quartz never fused, they would evidently form an Apatite as well. *When fused with Aqua Lapis Lazuli, they form Antlerite. *When fused with Blood Diopside, they form a semi-uranium-afflicted Chrome Diopside fusion, dubbed "Fire Diopside". *When fused with Coral and Thorite, they form Andradite. *When fused with Coral and Moonstone, they form Hypersthene. *When fused with Coral and Margaritasite, they form Nambulite. *When fused with Coral and Vladimirite, they form Olmiite. *When fused with Violarite and Geneva Ruby, they form Heliotrope. *When fused with Margaritasite and Rose Water Opal, they form Watermelon Jade. *When fused with Margaritasite and Celestine, they form Kësterite. **When seen, this fusion is achieved by Chrome Diopside fusing with Coronadite. *When fused with Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, and Lithium, they form Tiger's Eye. *When fused with Coral, Rose Water Opal, and Lithium, they form Pruskite. **When seen, this fusion is achieved by Chrome Diopside first fusing with Rose Water Opal to form Chrysoberyl, then fusing with Siderogel. They subsequently unfuse into all four individual components. *When fused with Thorite, Moonstone, and Margaritasite, they form Hardystonite. *When fused with Coral, Thorite, and Margaritasite, they form Hessonite. *When fused with Coral, Moonstone, and Margaritasite, they form Cotton Candy Quartz. *When fused with Burgundy Sapphire, Emerald, and Coral, they form Volaschioite. **When seen, this fusion is achieved by Chrome Diopside first fusing with Emerald, to form Bonamite, then fusing with Rossmanite. They subsequently unfuse into Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Vivianite. *When fused with Coral, Thorite, and Moonstone, they form Mariposite. *When fused with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, and Margaritasite, they form Goldstone. *When fused with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, and Lithium, they form Hodgkinsonite. *When fused with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, and Celestine, they form Holmquistite. **This fusion has also been shown being formed by: *** Chrome Diopside first fusing with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, and Lithium as Hodgkinsonite, then fusing with Celestine. *** Chrome Diopside first fusing with Coral to form Scapolite, then fusing with Lodolite, Coronadite, Thorite, and Moonstone. *When fused with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, and Vladimirite, they form Serrabrancaite. *When fused with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, Celestine, and Vladimirite, they form Pyrolusite. **This fusion has also been shown being formed by: ***Chrome Diopside first fusing with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, and Vladimirite to form Serrabrancaite, then fusing with Celestine. They subsequently unfuse into all nine individual components. ***Chrome Diopside first fusing with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, and Celestine to form Holmquistite, then fusing with Vladimirite. ***Chrome Diopside fusing with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, Coronadite, and Vladimirite. *When fused with Steven, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, Celestine, and Vladimirite, they form Crystalline Quartz. **When shown, this fusion is seen by Chrome Diopside first fusing with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, Celestine, and Vladimirite to form Pyrolusite, then fusing with Steven. They subsequently unfuse into all ten individual components. *When fused with Burgundy Sapphire, Emerald, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, Celestine, and Vladimirite, they form Midnight Lace Obsidian. **When shown, this fusion is achieved by Chrome Diopside fusing with Vivianite, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, Celestine, and Vladimirite. *When fused with Dakota, Emilia, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, Celestine, Vladimirite, Danny, and Claire, they form the part-human fusion Midnight Lace Obsidian. **When shown, this fusion is achieved by Chrome Diopside fusing with Dakota, Emilia, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Rose Water Opal, Lithium, Coronadite, Vladimirite, Danny, and Claire. Hypothetical Fusions Hyperblend Canon *If fused with Ruby, they would form Unakite. *If fused with Sapphire, they would form Altaite. *If fused with Pearl, they would form Chrysoprase. *If fused with Turquoise, they would form Aurichalcite. *If fused with Lapis Lazuli, they would form Antlerite. *If fused with Peridot, they would form Zaratite. *If fused with Jasper, they would form Gaspéite. *If fused with Alexite, they would form Sapphire. *If fused with White Diamond, they would form Hiddenite. *If fused with Yellow Diamond, they would form Triphane. *If fused with Blue Diamond, they would form Mint Spodumene. *If fused with Black Diamond, they would form Navy Spodumene. *If fused with Red Diamond, they would form Orange Kunzite. *If fused with Orchid Diamond, they would form Indigo Spodumene. *If fused with Lilac Diamond, they would form Blue Spodumene. *If fused with Violane, they would form Mint Diopside. *If fused with Aqua Aura Quartz, they would form Tanzanite. *If fused with Sabina/Rose Quartz, they would form Golden Quartz. *If fused with Steven Universe and Amethyst, they would form a hybrid fusion Kinoite. **This fusion was conceptually named Serpentine, prior to the airing of "A Single Pale Rose". *If fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they would form Cobalt. Other Canons *If fused with Rubellite, they would form Eudialyte. *If fused with Coral and GemCrust's Ice, they would form Kolbeckite. *If fused with Coral, GemCrust's Ice, and GemCrust's Heliodor, they would form Libethenite. *If fused with Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Jasper, and GemCrust's Ice, they would form Champagne Aura Quartz **As of "A Single Pale Rose", this fusion should be named Flaxen Quartz. Unique Abilities * Terrakinesis: Chrome has the ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. ** Sentient Creatures Summoning: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Chrome Diopside. These creatures are made of rock, and can be summoned at any time. ** Rock-Titan Creation: Since Chrome Diopside can manipulate rock, he can form himself a titan made of rock. With it, he can fight large Gem fusions, like Alexandrite. Chrome Diopside would reside in the nape surrounded by rock controlling it as if the titan was one entity, though he's a remote control. Whatever move he makes, his titan body copies. Relationships Coral Coral is Chrome Diopside's romantic partner. The moment she was uncorrupted it was love at first sight. Thorite Thorite is the closest thing Chrome Diopside could have as a brother, although they never see each other too often. Moonstone Moonstone and Chrome Diopside have a very complicated relationship, somewhat similar to that of a brother and sister that cannot agree on anything and always trying to out-wit one another, but they do they appreciate each others company. Margaritasite Chrome and Margaritasite get along pretty fine. They hang out sometimes, and Margaritasite is the only one who knows his meat secret. She finds him pretty annoying sometimes, but they are still able to hold a strong friendship. Trivia * Chrome Diopside and Coral reside in a two-story house somewhere in Beach City. * Chrome Diopside and Coral have their own warp pad along with a temple door. * Chrome only eats chocolate, dairy products, carbohydrates and beef. ** Chrome's love for steak is his deepest secret. If he tells anyone, he thinks cows will come after him. * When Chrome Diopside forms his rock titan, he has no control what so ever, he just wages nothing but a mindless rage on anyone who stands in his path. Gemology Gemstone Information * Chrome diopside is a chromium-rich, transparent to translucent variety of gemstone-quality calcium magnesium silicate. * It is one of the rarer varieties of diopside and belongs to the pyroxene family of minerals. * Diopside is most famous for its attractive forest-green color, but depending on the impurities and coloring agents, diopside gemstones can actually occur in a variety of different colors. * For most of time since its discovery in 1988, chrome diopside was sourced from only one location, Russia's Eastern Siberia * Chrome diopside can be identified from other minerals through its calcium magnesium silicate composition, but can only be distinguished from other diopsides through the presence of chromium. * Chrome diopside formation begins within basic and ultra-basic igneous and metamorphic rock. Gemstone Gallery -Unknown-.png|Chrome Diopside and Coral. chromecoralsizecompfixed.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison with the Crystal Gems and Coral. familypng.png|Chrome Diopside with Thorite, Coral, Margaritasite, and Moonstone. Chrome by perimarine.png|Chrome art, by Perimarine. Chibi Chrome.png|Funko-Pop style Chrome Diopside, by moesartblog. Chrome Chibi by QB.png|Chibi Chrome, by QuartzoBranco. Chrome by sulfur.png|Chrome art, by sulfur-the-gem. Prehnite size.png|Prehnite, the fusion of Chrome Diopside and Sulfur. Andalusite.png|Andalusite, the fusion of Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Sulfur. Eudialytepng.png|Eudialyte, the fusion of Jirachi 23's Gemsona, Rubellite, and Chrome Diopside. Goldstone height.PNG|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, Thorite, Coral, Moonstone, and their fusion, Goldstone. Cottoncandyquartzsize.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, Coral, Moonstone, and their fusion, Cotton Candy Quartz. HessHeight.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, Coral, Thorite, and their fusion, Hessonite. Hardysize.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, Moonstone, Thorite, and their fusion, Hardystonite. Mariheight.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Thorite, Coral, Moonstone, and their fusion, Mariposite. Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Original Characters Category:Commissions Category:Hyper Blend